Sonia the Hedgehog
''' '''Sonia The Hedgehog '''or Princess Sonia is an eggplant-colored anthropomorphic hedgehog with orchid spikes and hair of the same color. She is the sister of Sonic and Manic the Hedgehog, as well as the favorite child and daughter of Queen Aleena and she is one of the main protagonists Appearance In regard to wardrobe, Sonia wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. Unlike most Sonic characters who wear short gloves, hers are long purple ones, and go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves. Sonia also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. Used to have a golden tiara on her head, with a red jewel in the center, red jewel on the top of the crown and two green gems on the left and right. History Early Life Shortly after Sonia and her brother's birth, Doctor Robotnik or Eggman seized power of Mobotropolis and converted it into the polluted and metallic city of Robotropolis. Thus forcing her mother to separate them in order for the prophecy to come true. While Sonic was being raised by Uncle Chuck and Manic was being raised by thieves, Sonia was She was raised by the wealthy Lady Windimire until she was fifteen. when Windemere was roboticized by Dr. Eggman. Following the "song in her heart," she reunited her brothers Sonic and Manic. After a period of training, she and her brothers set out to find their lost mother, defeated Dr. Eggman, and restored Mobius to order and peace. After Sonia's family formed the Council of Four, and Sonia was announced as the first born to the throne, everything was going smoothly in Mobotropolis. until Sonic mysteriously runs away from home. During her brother's absence in the council and from the royal family, over time Sonia becomes mean-spirited and bitter to everyone in the city and everyone around her. Sooner or later, Sonia isolates herself in her room from the rest of the world for a period of time. Also another member of the royal family has abandon the council, leaving Manic and her mother rule over Mobius alone. Worried about Sonia's behavior Queen Aleena hired a psychologist to find out why her daughter was being resentful. And according to the psychologist's studies the reason for her odd behavior was that Sonia didn't think everything was the same in Mobotropolis with out her brother Sonic around. After the psychologist confirmed this about Sonia, her mother and Manic made things better for Sonia while her brother was away Current Over time Sonia behavior had improved thanks to family bonding. But still things didn't feel right without Sonic was around, and unnoticeably evil was stirring up again. Bartleby the Mink an aristocrat, and also Sonia's ex fiancé. Dr. Eggman, had made deal with him that, if Bartleby helps him take over Mobotropolis again, he will make Sonia Bartleby's wife. Later Sonia, Manic, and Queen Aleena were led into Eggman's trap by Bartleby, and they were kidnapped by a giant robot. But luckily Sonic and the gang were in city and battled Egghead's robot. And how the robot was well you can thank Tommy's failed hair grease experiment from the science fair from last year. Which caused the giant robot to short circuit and explode, but unfortunately in the crossfire of explosion it caused Sonia's fur to become pumpkin orange and her hair brunette. This caused her to through a fit, and it's definitely going to take her months to wash out the grease. But to make things worst Queen Aleena had gotten the birth certificate mixed up, and removed the crown from Sonia's, then placed a new crown on Sonic's head. Revealing that her brother was the true heir and her the middle child, an advisor. But if your probably guesting Sonia was more crying about her hair than being not future queen. But the only one that took Sonia's dark hair fondly was Shadow. He cheered up Sonia by telling her that he like her new colored hair, and Sonia is dumbstruck about this. And as result Shadow gives Sonia a kiss, this make Sonic a little protected of his sister making him jealous of Shadow. At Least this was better than Bartleby, and if your wondering what happen to him he was exiled out of Mobotropolis. And both Sonia and Manic were given Morphers to become Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities Sonia is physically the strongest of her siblings. She is able to lift heavy objects as well as destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She does not have Sonic's speed, but is able to use the "Sonia Spin", where she has the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner. In addition to the Sonia Spin, Sonia uses a pink motorcycle to travel. She also has a photographic memory. Sonia's medallion transforms into a Keyboard synthesizer which is capable of firing laser blasts as well as creating smoke screens. The keyboard also transforms into a laser rifle which she uses to attack. But when in Power Ranger mode theres a lot more that she can do. Personality As she was raised with luxury and wealth, Sonia tends to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl, Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother" due to being raised in a polite society.Despite this, Sonia has been shown to like performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics. Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles (although she sometimes thinks of them as nothing more than pains). Relationships Family * Queen Aleena (Mother) Team Underground * Prince Manic the Hedgehog (Brother) * Prince Sonic the Hedgehog (Brother) Friends/Allies Team Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big the Cat and Froggy Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Espio the Chameleon (Master of ninjutsu) Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon (Ninja Boy) * Ruby The Black Cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey the Cheetah (Way past cool author) Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby the Mink (Ex to exile) Romance * Shadow the Hedgehog (Dark daredevil) * Bartleby the Mink (Formally)